tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Harold Burned-Mane/SBR: Season 2 - Day 2
NOTE: If you have not read the previous blogs: The Beginning and Day 1; then read them first then come back here. For this is a continuation of the events from there. ____________________________________________________________________ ::::::::::Welcome everyone, to the Battle Royale Season 1. The sun is coming up for the second day and I, the Overseer, am back to continue commentating the events of this, currently pretty tame, event. I am at my limit, I cannot wait any longer for a death. If one doesn't occur today then I will have no choice but to cause a massive disaster in the Battle Realm. With that said, let's see what our tributes are up to. Haha, that is what I am talking about. Opening up with a death. Seems this day is the day we were waiting for. An unexpected alliance. With the exception of Casseth, the other three were all in different truces during the previous night. And it seems that Ragnar isn't running away from Casseth today, an improvement to be sure. Elinnel you sneaky bitch. You and Nelvia had a truce during the night and were sleeping in shifts. Then in the morning you kill her with her own weapon. Truly an admirable decision. I am sure that Mephala is pleased, maybe she will send you a package soon. The Khajiit seems to be readying himself for combat. Yes, all around a great morning. Haha. *The Overseer sighs Levi, you disappoint me. After learning that you were Diana's husband I had my hopes up for you. But you just prove me wrong at almost every turn. Wow, Gwendis. This settles it, you are my favorite for this season. You are the Kaizen of Season 2. First you fend off three tributes by yourself and now you killed Xeraz in a knife fight. She is winner material. The Half-Breed is on the prowl, we'll see if she catches her prey by nighttime. Count yourself fortunate, Aasi. You just discovered the most valuable place in this section of the realm. That cave holds the only source of water in the desert. And by the looks of it, you aren't the only one to find it. Will the two fight for their new found shelter? Empress, I am shocked. I thought you were going to be one of the first to go, but you actually did something of note. You are now tied with Elinnel and Gwendis for most kills. Granted they all only have one kill, but they are still in the lead. Two Princes have decided to sponsor tributes. And someone gave explosives to the Orc. That will be interesting. Another slacker. Both Argonians must really have hated losing to the Bosmer. Neither is taking it well. And more explosives. I think this night is going to be loud, haha. With the day coming to a close, the sun setting, let's go over today's 4 deaths. A Nord, a Breton, a Dunmer and an Altmer. I guess we know which races are thus far inferior. Well we knew that since the beginning. Daedra are the superior race, hands down. And while neither Daedra has bloodied their hands yet, I know that they will come out on top. While I am rooting for the Daedra, I still like Gwendis. If by some twist of fate she wins, I will not be disappointed. When I return, we shall see what the second night holds for our 20 remaining tributes. _________________________________________________ Please follow this link to the next blog. Category:Blog posts Category:Sandbox Battle Royale